Not Expected
by BellaxHale
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon. Bella leaves Forks and goes to Fells Church to be with her brothers.  Changed rating to M for cursing.
1. 1 Leaving Forks

__To everybody who actually read, reviewed and liked my story: I'm so so sorry I've neglected it!  
I just couldn't find inspiration to write anthing anymore and the grammar was horrible, so I'm going through my story editing it and trying to make it a bit easier to read.  
If anyone is interested in being a Beta for this FF, please PM me. xx

_**Leaving Forks**_

I never thought he would leave me. At least not this soon.

I didn't understand the reason behind his departure.  
I make my own decisions, I loved him, I wanted to be with him.

it's my choice if I want to live with a dangerous creature, why did he have to ruin everything?

I loved him, but I guess that wasn't enough for him to stay with me.  
I dont think I can stay in Forks any longer.

Everything here reminds me of _them_.

I want and need to move on, because I know they did too.

I know where I want to go, but I don't know if they want me there.  
Maybe they forgot about me when I left them.  
My brother's and I used to be really close.

I had special bond with both of them.

They were always very protective of me, wich was annoying as fucking hell, but I miss it now.

I was going to tell the Cullens about my brother's, I was going to tell them everything about myself after the fucked up birthday party was over. Why did it end like this?

Edward left because he thinks I'm too fragile, too easy to break at any given moment.  
I would laugh if I wasn't broken. I felt my heart getting crushed after he left me alone in the woods.  
Too fragile, Edward? No.  
I could take your undead life from you so easily, because I'm so much stronger than you.  
The Cullens are strong and powerful vampires, I could never deny this.  
What annoys me though, is that the Cullens know about the other vampire kinds, but they don't want to believe it. The family is so power-hungry, they're blinded.

My brother's would have never approved of me dating Edward if they found out about it, but they dated Katherine so their opinion would have been invalid.

I knew where I could find my brothers, but I was scared.  
What if they didn't want me there?  
But I can't stay in Forks anymore and I really want to see my brothers again.

I've missed them so much.

I guess I have to tell Charlie that I'm leaving.  
Edward never knew shit about me or my brothers, but he didn't know anything about Charlie either.  
Charlie is actually my uncle and also a vampire just like me, no one knows who turned him, not even Charlie himself.  
Charlie's actually a Salvatore and when I left my brothers I came to live with him because he always thought of me as a daughter.  
I walked downstairs to the kitchen where he was reading the paper and sat down next to him.  
"Charlie, I'm leaving." I told him. His head shot up and he searched my face to see if I really meant it.  
He smiled a little when he saw that I was serious.  
"Where will you go, Bells?" He asked. He looked sad.  
"Fells Church. I miss them Charlie and I know they're there right now." Charlie looked worried when I said that.  
"Are you sure? You could get killed, Bells…"  
"I'm sure."  
He sighed "Bella, I'm not holding you back if you really want to go, because I know how much you miss them. Please be very careful and call me when you arrive."  
"Of course I will, Charlie and I'll come to see you every month."  
"I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too Charlie." I ran upstairs to my room to grab my bag with a few things I would need and jumped out of the window and started running.  
After two hours of running I was almost in Fells Church.  
I heard people talking in the forest so I went to see who would go into the woods this late at night.  
"...I always knew you were stupid but not this stupid!" Someone yelled.  
I stepped closer and jumped into a tree to see everything without someone noticing me.  
I gasped when I saw who was standing in the middle of the forest.  
"Dami, Stefan..." I whispered. Their heads shot up and searched for me.  
"Who's there!" Stefan shouted.  
"What are you doing idiot?" Damon asked looking amused but also a little shocked.  
"Don't play stupid Damon. You heard the voice too." Stefan said.  
"But I'm not asking the woods 'who's there!' moron!" Damon snapped back.  
"Can you two please stop it!" _Katherine!_


	2. 2 Meeting and Repeating

_**2. Meeting and Repeating**_

"What did you guys hear?" Katherine asked.  
"Someone whispered our names..." Stefan said.  
"That someone has to be an old friend, because no one except the few people who heard Bella call me 'Dami' could have known the name." Damon said.  
I swear I heard him choke when he said my name. Maybe he did miss me...

"Don't say her name ever again!" Stefan said through gritted teeth. Did Stefan hate me?  
I wouldn't blame him if he did, it's my fault, I left them...  
"Who's Bella?" _What did the evil bitch just ask?_  
"Why not bring Bella up? Do you hate her?" I asked as I jumped out of the tree and right in front of my brothers and Katherine.

The ugly whore who forced me to leave my brothers was here…  
My brothers gasped.  
I laughed and stepped closer to them.

"Pinch me I'm dreaming." Damon said stretching his arm out in front of Stefan.  
I laughed at my silly brother "You want this to be a dream, Dami?" I asked him.  
"Bella? Is that really you?" Stefan asked.  
"No, this is my grandma's ghost." I rolled my eyes at him "Of course it's me, idiot!"  
A smile appeared on his face "You haven't changed a bit, Bella" he said as he stepped closer and hugged me.

When he put me on the ground again I saw hurt in Katherine's eyes.  
That was really weird, since when did Katherine show any kind of weak emotion?  
She should've been furious, she would've killed me if I stepped too close to my brothers.  
Instead there was hurt in her eyes, as if she thought Stefan cheated on her... with me?  
"Stefan, she looks exactly like Katherine, but it can't be her.

She's... human?" It was the first time I realized that this girl was a human.  
She could never be Katherine, but she looks so much like her.

"Well Bella, I'd like you to meet Stefan's new pet: Elena Gilbert." Damon said while pointing two arms at her like she was a circus show. "And how come Stefan got to hug you first?" I laughed and jumped in Damon's arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy?" I asked him.  
"I'm still not first... but it's better than not hungging my sister at all, I guess."  
The Elena-Pet-Girl gasped. "You have a sister? Why didn't you tell me? Both of you! Stefan? Damon I thought we were friends!"

"Would you like to talk about someone you lost, someone you loved more than anything in this world and didn't know if you would ever get to see that person again? Elena, that we are friends doesn't mean I have to hurt myself to please you and I was going to tell you eventually when I was ready to talk about it." Damon told her.

"Sorry, I didn't know that. Well anyway, nice to meet you Bella." Elena said  
"Nice to meet you too"  
"Let's just go to the boardinghouse already." Damon said impatiently.  
"You two can run, I'll take Elena with the car." Stefan said as he took Elena and walked away.  
"He hates me for leaving…" I whispered softly.

"Of course not. Just read his mind and you'll believe me" Damon said.  
"I don't wanna pry into his head without his permission, you know I don't do that to you two."  
"Bella you're the most important person to Stefan and I, he can't hate you or be mad at you, ever."

"Damon, I'm not leaving Fells Church again. Not even if Katherine wants me to -"  
"Bella, what are you saying? Did Katherine make you leave all those years ago?"  
"Yes" I whispered  
"How could she? She knew how much you meant to us and she still wanted you to leave!"  
"She made me leave you, because she didn't want you two to love me more than you loved her. She wanted you all for herself."

"Too bad, I can't kill her anymore!" Damon said annoyed.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"Because Katherine's dead. I can't kill a dead bitch twice, can I?"  
"She's dead? really! Oh my God That's AMAZING news!" I stood up from my bed and did a little happy dance before sitting on Damon's lap.

"You're too happy, Bella. It's not a wedding, but a funeral." Damon joked. "There we have Stefan and Elena." Damon said right before they stepped into my room.


End file.
